


Roleplay

by DreamingQueen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 'Roleplay', Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different roles, different scenarios, but always pleasureable experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swaped roles

Panting hard Ciel had to do his best to not start moaning right then and there, reminding himself again that he wasn’t in any position to do what he wanted or felt like right now. 

“I have to say, for some mere human such as yourself, you do not do this too bad.” Sebastian sat, fully clothed and only pants open, in the chair behind Ciels work desk, smirking, one hand combing through the younger males hair and observing how the Lord sat on the ground, on his knees, mouth full of cock, struggling to fit all of the demons length inside. “Though you really should try harder. You don’t want to get punished, do you?”

Ciel relaxed his throat, taking the demon inside as deep as he could, but even then about half of the member didn’t fit, so instead he took what he couldn’t fit in his mouth in his hands, sucking and stroking the demons hard member for all he was worth, because no, he did not want the kind of punishment the demon had to offer. 

“Did I allow you to use your hands? I believe I told you to use your mouth only.” Smirking wider he grabbed both of the younger ones hands, holding them together above his head with one hand, keeping his head on his cock with the other. “Now, that is better, and some sight if I may add.” Eyes red and still smirking he observed the Phantomhives reaction to his actions, only growing to be more amused by it. “My, such a good boy, are you not? What others would think if they knew how our roles really are. How I can use you however I want, make you do whatever I want, and … Do you however I want.”

With those words he pulled Ciel up so he stood, getting more amused when he saw the boys reaction, clearly visible in his rather tight pants.  
“Strip, and get yourself ready for me.” 

Ciel almost growled, wanted to tell the demon off, but remembered, no, he was in no place to do so anymore. Things were different. Now.  
Striping off his clothes without any teasing at all – he could tell the demon was unpleased by that, but he hadn’t ordered it so he was save – he let himself be seated on top of the desk, suppressed his protest when the demon pulled his legs wide apart and sat back down into the chair, where he had a first class view of what would happen, Ciel started.  
He sucked on his fingers, swirling his tounge around them, making them wet enough to ensure it wouldn’t be too bad, then started to circle his entrance. He inserted one finger, somewhat annoyed at the uncomfortable feeling, but he didn’t stop, noticing the warning glance he got when he was about to. He moved it around for a while, stretching his inner walls, and when he was more comfortable he inserted the second one. Scissoring them he widened himself more, a little annoyed he couldn’t reach the point inside of him he wanted to reach, but continued inserting a third digit, being forced to a halt when pain spiked inside of him for a short moment.

“Oh my, that is what happens if you do not take your time. You have to be really impatient, wanting me inside of you, if you do not even take your time to make sure you do not hurt yourself. Who would have thought the Lord Phantomhive could be so… hungry.” Now grinning Sebastian began stroking the boys erection, making him moan because of the sudden contact when it was forgotten before. “Did I allow you to make a sound?” Shaking his head Ciel quickly shut his mouth. “Good. Now finish up.”

Widening himself quickly a little more for a few more seconds, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the side of the desk he was sitting on when Sebastian stood, positioning his member, stroking his entrance with the head of his cock. “You are twitching, and leaking. I did not think something like this would affect you at all. My my, maybe you are a bad boy after all.”

Ciel shuddered at the look the demon gave him, predatory and ready to get his pray, doing with it whatever he wanted and not giving a care how it felt at all. Ciel didn’t know if it had been such a good idea anymore, maybe he went too far. Then again, he had known Sebastian was dangerous the moment he had met him and they had formed a contract. He just never imagined it would turn out like this. 

Ciel bit his hand until it bleed to keep himself from making any noise when the butler entered him in one thrust, shoving his huge member all the way inside of him, hitting that spot inside as well.  
Not giving the youth any time to get used to it the demon started thrusting, withdrawing until only the head was left inside and then reentering with one hard movement of his hips.  
This time Ciel wasn’t able to hold himself back, letting out a half scream in a mix of pain and pleasure, quickly biting his hand again when he realized what he had done. 

“Now that was not modest at all. I suppose I will have to punish you after all…” Thrusting quickly and hard he aimed at the youths prostate every time, noticing how his inner walls were getting tighter and tighter around him.

Ciel could only see stars, not even realizing when his voice started coming out again. Head thrown back, eyes close, mouth agape he was too far gone to think rationally, and he only realized the feeling starting to bubble up in his stomach, realizing he’d come soon. Just when he was about to, everything stopped and he felt a painful grip on his leaking member, preventing him from reaching his peak. 

“Wh-?!” Ciel wanted to scream, but Sebastian pressed one hand to his mouth and silenced him.  
“Do not try to protest against your punishment. You will only receive more if you do.” Grinning, eyes completely blood read now, he sat down onto the chair, pulling the young Lord with him without withdrawing himself from inside of the boy. “Ride me, earn yourself your orgasm and you get it.”

Ciel gritted his teeth but complied, starting to move up and down, with some difficulty at first because of the giant member inside of him. He grabbed the buttlers shoulders for some leverage and was able to do it better that way, moving fast and hard after a few seconds of trying to find a rhythm. 

“Riding me like that, you really are dirty. Do you like it that much? Me inside of you?” Sebastian forcefully kissed the young boy, forcing his way inside of his mouth, ravaging it. 

All Ciel could do was moan into it and cooperate, trying his best not to lose his rhythm. He already felt his orgasm approaching again fast, moaning somewhat needy, moving even faster now. He had to consciously stop himself when he realized he was about to reach down and stroke himself, but it was too late for the butler not to notice. 

“This once I suppose I could let you off easy.” Sebastian whispered in his ear, reaching down and stroking the boys member. “But I will fill you in exchange.”  
Ciel gasped, then moaned, and before he could say something he came, his releas coating the demons hand, his stomach and the butlers uniform in white stripes.  
“My, so much, too.” Holding the boy in place he started thrusting up inside of him, hard and fast. “Hnn…” A muffled groan was all Ciel got as a warning before the demon reached his peek, spraying his seed inside of him, coating his insides and even flowing down his legs. 

 

Panting Ciel leaned against the demons chest, trying to catch his breath.  
“My Lord?” Sebastian asked after almost fifteen minutes of silence, wondering why the other was still quiet.  
“Hn. I suppose that is how you would act every time if I wasn’t your master?”  
“Well, I suppose, though not every time. It was your request this time, wasn’t it?”  
“I- didn’t tell you how exactly to act, just-..”  
“Just to take control and do whatever I want.”  
“…”  
“Well, I would not mind repeating it, you did seem to like it after all. Though, of course, whatever is my Lords wish shall be mine as well.”  
“Shut up.” Kissing the other deeply but quickly, Ciel got up and gathered his clothes. “I need a bath now.” He glanced at Sebastian.  
“Of course, my Lord.” Smirking he got up, helped his Lord redress after he cleaned his own suit quickly, and they made their way to the bathroom.  
“…It wasn’t too bad I guess.” Ciel looked away from the demon, then acted as if he hadn’t said anything again after a short second.  
“I am glad.” Amused at the light red that tinged his cheeks, Sebastian continued to follow his master.


	2. Extracurricular education

“So, I hope you understand.” Sebastian stood before Ciel, trying for the second time to explain him the reason behind why etiquette was a nessesarry thing and why the young master had to do his best in mastering all of it. “You need not to skip your lessons by…”

Sebastians sentence went unheard by Ciel, who now was only concentrating on how good the others attire looked on the demon. Usual butler attire exchanged with one that was typical for teachers in their time, all completed with glasses. He briefly wondered why the other went through the trouble to get changed into something like this, only to explain why he had to take etiquette, but he shoved it aside. The sight was too good to complain, and his thoughts began to wander away from the subject the second Sebastian had begun to talk. That is, the sound of the demons voice was reaching his ears, since Ciel liked it, but he couldn’t understand what he was saying. Not that he cared. He hated all that etiquette related talk. 

Sebastian smirked, having noticed it had worked the moment he had begun. So, all that was left now was to wait for his master thoughts to go astray and then start. He had noticed, after all, how Ciel reacted to him in different roles and outfits, so trying out something as basic as this was a given, and he was slightly delighted to have found an other of his masters quirks. Too bad he didn’t just come out and tell him about them directly, but oh well, there was nothing that could be done about that. 

Sebastian decided it was time as soon as his Lords eyes became glassed over with lust, unfocusing and refocusing on him again and again, breath becoming just the slightest bit more ragged and face gaining a slight tinge of red.  
Smiling he took a hold of his masters chin, lifting his face as for him to look at the demon, speaking slowly and in a voice he knew his Lord liked from experience. 

“My Lord, I suppose this kind of education is not necessary, since you do not seem to be interested at all. Though,” he bit in Ciels ear, whispering to him. “maybe you would be interested in an other kind of education? I would be glad to teach you. If you have questions, do not be afraid to ask them, after all I will teach you anything you ask for…”

Ciel shuddered, getting what was going on instantly, becoming more aroused than he already was, unable to suppress a small moan of anticipation. “Well, I hope you are a good teacher, since I will need a lot of explaining and… practical education.” “Of course.”

That said, Sebastian sat down on a chair, guiding his Lord, now student, to stand in front of him. “First, you should get the things in your way out of your way. Let me show you..”

Sebastian began unbuttoning the boys jacket and shirt, teasing touches that lingered a lot longer than necessary, arousing the boy more but also aggravating him because it just was not enough. When he was done with undressing the boy, though he did not yet rid him off his pants, he sat back. “Did you understand that?” Ciel smirked. “I fear I will have to try this out myself, just to make sure.” “Of course, go right ahead.”  
Ciel almost ripped the clothes off his butler, no, teacher, since he really did not want to wait. Also, he knew he could tease the other with this, considering Sebastian disliked his impatience but also liked how it showed he wanted him.  
“My, I suppose you will have to learn patience, but I guess we will leave that for an other time. It was not bad, after all, just rushed.”  
Jeah, definitely a way to tease the demon.  
“Now, let me teach you how to continue…”

Sebastian started roaming the boys body with his hands, massaging his nipples with one hand and using the other to slowly, too slowly for the Earls taste, get the pants off him.  
“As you can feel,” Sebastian bit in his students ear, electing a moan from him. “there are spots that make the other person more aroused. It would be a good thing to find those spots and use them…to your advantage.” With that, he rubbed one nipple with his hand, softly biting the other, getting the younger one to make even more erotic sounds, relishing them. Now that the pants were off, he went and started massaging the boys erection, slowly, stroking from the bottom to the top, teasing the slit and going back down, only to repeat the action over and over. “You may know this by now, but of course everyone has a different way in which they like to be massaged in certain areas of their body. For example, like this…” Sebastian kissed his way down the boys body, getting up and letting Ciel sit on the chair in return, kneeling down before him and taking the boys erection in his mouth, completely, in one go. 

Ciel couldn’t suppress the loud moan of pleasure that escaped his lips this time, hands finding their way in the demons hair and threading through it, grabbing it and signaling for him to go faster. It felt too good, the demons mouth around him, that skilled tongue helping to massage his shaft, the butlers hand playing with what he didn’t take in his mouth because he was such a tease, and then – … the finger that was slowly finding its way inside of him, first circling his entrance, then slowly passing through the tight ring of muscles. 

“Se-..!” “No, that is not right, my dear student.” Grinning the butler stopped his work. “How do you call me? Respectfully, of course.” “..S-Sensei…!” Ciel moaned, spreading his legs wider, granting more access for the second finger that was now inside of him, finding his prostate immediately. “That is correct..” Sebastian got back to work, this time deciding to give his student a reward, taking him in fully and sucking him in a way the demon knew, coupled with the pleasure from him abusing his prostate, that would make him cum.  
And he didn’t have to wait long for it, either. Ciel moaned loudly, almost screamed, and the hot liquid filled the demons mouth. His eyes began to glow slightly read and he couldn’t help but think it was time to get rid of his own pants, considering how much tighter they got when he tasted his Lord in his mouth. Yes, he did the right thing in choosing his feelings over the contract. This taste was just a bonus, after all. 

Continuing to widen the boy and stroking him, Ciel got hard again in a matter of minutes. Getting up, Sebastian stood before the boy, looking down at him with red-ish eyes, smirking. “Well, did you learn and remember my instructions?” 

Without saying a word, Ciel got down onto his knees, taking the teachers pants with him, ridding the demon off them and starting to lick his big erection the moment it sprang free. Coating it in his salvia, making sure to watch the demons face out of half lidded eyes while doing so, he made sure to get him wet and pleasure him at the same time. He loved those red eyes staring down at him, ready to devour their pray, telling him that yes, he was the only one who managed to break at least that façade. No one else had seen those eyes beside him, Sebastian had told him so when he carelessly mentioned, at the very start of it all, that he was nothing special to the demon but a simple means of satisfaction. The Lord supposed that was all the demon could say to express his emotions. For now. 

“Well, I suppose you did learn something. We might have to practice more, considering you are unable to take it all in,” Ciel moaned, he would never be able to do that with how huge the demon was, “but that can be done next time. For now..” Sebastian grabbed the boy, carrying him over to the couch, laying him down and positioning himself between the willingly spread legs. “Let me teach you some more things.” With that, the demon lined up his erection, thrusting inside with one hard thrust, making the boy see stars by hitting his prostate dead on right away. A plus of the position they were in as well as his size. 

“Well, what would you like me to teach you? There are different ways to do this,-“ But the demon was interrupted by a slightly annoyed but more aroused Lord. “Just shut up and fuck me already~!” “Why, of course, if that is your wish..” 

Sebastian started to thrust in and out in a rapid pace, pounding the smaller one into the cushions of the couch, massaging his erection at the same time making him almost scream. Ciel was only able to moan incoherent things, alluding to ‘faster’ or ‘harder’, which of course the butler complied to.  
Changing position, Ceils back was now to the butler, on his knees, grabbing on to the back of the couch for support while the other continued to thrust inside of him hard and fast, angling his thrusts in a way that would hit the best spot, but reangling so they would not the moment the Lord would come too close to orgasm. 

“S-sensei, please~” “Well, I suppose I could not say no to pleading such as that, could I? Though, of course, only if you really are ready to end the lesson..” “Yes, pleas, Sensei, I understood~,” Ciel was only able to get out so much between moans, always interrupting himself with them, but still continuing. “and if I didn’t you can always teach me again, so, pleas~” “Well, that does sound honest and is a good deal.” 

Thrusting harder, massaging the boys erection in time, it didn’t take long for his Lord to be pushed over the edge. Screaming rather loudly he came, seed spraying and dirtying the butlers hand and his stomach together with the couch underneath him.  
Sebastian groaned silently, thrusting a few more times before pulling out and cuming all over his Lords back.

Panting the two of them sat there a few minutes, Sebastian already composed again and holding a still breath catching Ciel.

“I..Guess I don’t mind your lessons that much anymore.” “Well, I am glad to hear that. After all, I will start teaching you etiquette again until we found a new teacher.” “…” Ciel groaned silently, looking anywhere but at his butler.  
Yes, this had been a good plan, the demon decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since there seems not to be any interest in this story anymore, I just tried and corrected some of my mistakes (mostly grammar really) and decided to finish it with that. Thanks for reading~
> 
> Till then~ ^.^/

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first attempt at writing... somewhat more explicit, I guess. I did write smut before, but not quiet like this.  
> This time I felt like writing like this, because, I dunno, blame teenage hormones or something like that I guess. XDD
> 
> I don't know whether I'll continue this story or not. If enough people want it I will, but if not I won't simple as that. Only because I'm not even sure if I can write things like this that goot. XD  
> So, if you want more chapter maybe leave a comment? I'd be happy XD  
> Also, if you want, you can suggest the scenario they could be in next, as long as it's roleplay or something like that. XD 
> 
> As always, excuse my english spelling and grammar, since I'm german and all, and... yeah, that's all I guess. 
> 
>  
> 
> Till then~ ^.^/


End file.
